


Impending Doom

by crimestitch



Series: The Frozen Family [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimestitch/pseuds/crimestitch
Summary: Sven is a palace servant and the group of friends has to deal with evil Hans coming back. Will Sven help save the town?
Series: The Frozen Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070585





	Impending Doom

**Author's Note:**

> Sven and Olivia (aka Olaf) are humans!

Raised as a servant to the palaces knights, Sven was typically a quiet person and kept to himself. Sven's only real friend was Kristoff, they had met years ago when both of them were young boys and Sven was stuck in a tough spot. Kristoff tried often to get Sven to go out and meet people, though he always had a great way to get out of it. That was until Olivia showed up. She was one of the Queens and princesses' good friends, and Kristoff talked about her constantly. As Sven matured and grew into his role, Elsa and Anna started giving him more things to do around the grounds. The increased jobs around the castle gave Sven more moments to catch up with Olivia and get to know her. Yet, with only Kristoff to confine in, the queen and princess put a lot of trust in Sven. He had no one to talk to about the going on's inside those intruder free walls and kept so many secrets inside the four walls he called a home.

The day was bright, the wind was calm and the streets were lined with vendors upon vendors. As Sven glanced through his small octagon shaped window, a small smile formed on his lips. He had already cleared his schedule and made sure he was not needed by anyone today, he was going on an adventure. After speaking to Elsa for permission, he had decided to take a trip outside the the walls that had protected him from so much. He ran his long fingers through his thick, long hair before quickly tiding up his room. Although this was not part of the castle that most ventured to, he wanted his room to look neat if they did. After taking a second look around, he slowly pulled his newest red sweater on over his head. Absent mindedly, he pushed up his left sleeve before stepping into his newly cleaned boots. The temperature seemed to be nice now, but he was taught to always be prepared. Lastly, he founded a few crumpled up bills he had saved, nicely folded them in half and slid them into his right back pocket. "Ok Sven, here we go!" Sven spoke to himself before taking a deep breath, he wasn't expecting to be so nervous. He opened his door and set off for what he hoped to be a very fun afternoon.

As Sven walked through the streets full of vendors, his thoughts brought him back to a younger time in his life. He remembered the first time he was allowed to go out by himself. A dollar to his name, a beaten up pair of boots, and basically no clothes that fit him. One of his favorite knights had brought him some family hand-me-downs, so Sven had a small chance to look nice. Sven quickly realized this was also in the hopes that he wouldn't get beaten up. He was a scrawny looking kid, but in reality he could lift twice his weight and was decently fit. As his young self wandered through the market, he remembered thinking how expensive everything was and hoping that one day he would be able to afford something of his own. Sven was brought back to reality by the noise filling the streets, a sigh leaving his now dry lips. Pulling his sleeves down, Sevn slipped his hands into his pockets, the comfort and familiarity of the castle leaving him. Looking back over the rows of vendors, Sven met the gaze of a young beautiful vendor. With a smile and flirty flip of her hair, she returned back to her work. That smile was just what Sven needed to restore the confidence he had had when he started this trip.

His time on his own flew by, and just like that it was now time to head back to the castle. As Sven got back to the castle, he could hear a commotion coming from the front hall. He knew Elsa and Kristoff were still out doing, uh well he didn't really know what they were doing except that they were gone. The anxiety in Sven grew as he realized with them gone, then Anna would be tucked away in her room. He took a deep breath, put on his 'confident' face and walked down to the front hall. "What is going on here?" He made a face as the servants stopped their rumbling and looked at him. One of the young man that grew up in the castle with him stepped forward. "We just heard that Hans is on his way back to the Kingdom". Sven's jaw dropped as his friend told him the news. Hans was coming back here after everything he had done! He grunted and shook his head in reply. Turning quickly on his heels he made his way to his room. What was he going to do? What were they all going to do? How could he warn Elsa and Kristoff? Was Anna strong enough to face him by herself? A million thoughts and questions ran through his mind as he ran his rough hands through his hair and plopped down onto his bed. Hans coming back was a very, very bad thing. Since Elsa and Anna had banished him, things had settled down and were finally getting back to normal. He knew that if the servants knew of this then the queen and princess had not heard the news yet. As he laid back on his bed, he let out a dry chuckle. Of course Hans would wait until things had started to settle down to ruin it. All Sven could do now was wait for Elsa and Kristoff to get back and help them plan the next step.

Sven stretched his lanky arms over his head, a large yawn coming out of his open mouth. The day after Thanksgiving was always a quiet one around the castle. The town people were tucked away at home by the fire, as the castle servants were taking a break after spending most of the night cleaning up from the festivities. Sven had stayed up later than normal, as Anna and Kristoff had convinced him to hang around. Usually he skipped all holidays in the castle, mostly because they made him nervous with so many people in one space. With the news of Hans return looming over his head, Sven was more tired than before. The snow had started to fall the night before, and it was a great mix with the warmer air that was currently whisking around town. It was Sven's favorite time of year, mostly because it reminded him of being young. Leaning on the window ledge, he remembered back to a simpler time. One where he was afraid of nothing but the King. One where he could do anything and not get to overwhelmed. Sometimes he wished he could go back to those times. Sven was pulled back to the present day by the sound of doors slamming open. There was no doubt in Sven's mind that Elsa was back and she knew of the impending doom.


End file.
